Seireitei Idol
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: The much awaited sequel to Trouble Maker


**-8-Sereitei Idol -8-**

 **=-= Chapter One: Snowing in the Summer=-=**

 **=+= Soul Society =+=**

 **%-Third's Person's POV-%**

Rangiku Matsumoto was on a mission. A really important mission that can either make her rich on sake or land her on the first bed to the emergency room of the Fourth Division via frostbite. This mission is truly a priceless one because the people of Seireitei depend on her. The lieutenant of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Guards was currently hiding from her most undefeatable enemy in the world and you know who is it right? Yes, She was hiding and running from her undeniably adorable and cute but deadly and handsome Ice Captain of Seireitei, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"MATSUMOTO GET BACK HERE" Her Captain screamed at her as she shunpoed to escape the wrath of her taichou.

She giggled and disregarded her taichou. She turned into a corner and slammed into someone. Both of them landed on the ground because of the impact. Rangiku was about to rant and whine about how careless they he or she had been when she noticed who was the offender. Her eyes softened at the frantic yet calm façade of the lieutenant of the 12th division, Nemu Kurotsuchi picking up the discarded papers and CDs on the ground.

Rangiku sighed and helped the poor girl on her task. "I'm sorry for bumping on you Nemu - chan"

The 12th lieutenant just nodded. She stood up and carefully bowed her thanks to her senior. "No problem Matsumoto - san" she said in a monotone voice. "If you would excuse me Matsumoto – san, I need to give this data to Kurotsuchi – sama."

Rangiku walked to the side and nodded at the girl. Nemu bowed again and went on her way. Rangiku let out a sigh and rubbed her temple worriedly. "I swear we need her to give a love life because having such a cold front is not the way to have a happy and blissful life."

"She really needs to be more considerate and bubbly." Rangiku muttered not realizing that her captain was already behind her. "Not like my adorable but Icy cold Taicho."

"Seriously, I think taisho has some issues with girls." She mutters some more not realizing that her topic was listening to her. "I mean that would explain his aversion to my famous parts and I notice that he barely acknowledges the girls in our Division who by the way is trying to earn his favor so rigidly or the fangirls that always throw themselves at him."

She continued to rattle off her reasons and theories not knowing that her subject was already on his breaking point.

Rangiku then lastly perked up. "or maybe he is batting on the other team" she mused wondering if this was the truth behind the mysterious icyness of her chibi taichou. Once she thought about it, her elated expression slowly morphed into horror and desolation.

Toushiro on the other hand, twitched at each reason his lieutenant gave on why he was so cold towards others, especially his so called fan girls. He means who wouldn't hate or despise those people who call his fans if all they do is fawn over him, give him creepy things and more importantly stalk him wherever he go to the point that they were going so far as to show up naked in his bathroom or better yet in his bed. It was both embarrassing and downright degrading and he truly questions if those girls have heard the term privacy or honor to their vocabulary. He felt his irritation rise at each reason she listed and now he was totally infuriated when he heard the last reason which was followed by her reaction to it.

"OH MY SOUL! THEN I WON'T BE AN AUNT!" she despaired.

Toushirou was on his limit and he felt his tightly controlled reiatsu leaked out. Rangiku tensed as she felt the unbearably coldness of her captain's reiatsu and she prayed to the Soul King for survival. She slowly turned around and saw a livid Toushirou glaring at her with his hand on his zanpaktou.

"Matsumoto, Do you have any last words?" he slowly and evenly worded it out as he unsheathed his zanpaktou.

Rangiku cringed at the tone. " _Please let me say that I have a will written in one of my sake bottles and instructions on how to have a beautiful and fun burial_ ", " _I regret nothing except that I didn't experience planning the wedding of my taichou and spoiling (using) the children of said taichou as a way to avoid work._ " or " _SOUL KING LET ME LIVE BECAUSE I NEED TO DO MY DAILY QUOTA OF MEDDLING MATCH MAKING SITUATIONS TO LIVEN UP THIS DREARY AND BORING PLACE!_ "

She didn't say all of it, instead she squeaked something that made her captain break his limit point and activated his zanpaktou.

"MARRY KARIN AND GIVE ME SOME DAMN CHILDREN TO SPOIL"

"MATSUMOTO!"

And Seireitei was again covered in snow. Yes, it was covered in snow and it isn't an unusual phenomenon in this realm even though it was definitely snowing in a scorching time in the summer season.

No one questioned this event because it was a daily occurrence in a shinigami's life and they were thankful for it because they can eat and cool off.

 **=-= Later that day=-=**

 **=+= Soul Society: Meeting Hall=+=**

 **%-Third's Person's POV-%**

A meeting between the captains and vice- captains were being held. Genryuusai Yamamoto, The 1st Division captain and Soutaicho of Seireitei scanned the room. He watched his subordinates listened to the status report of his Lieutenant, Sasakibe Choujiro on the topic of rebuilding and refurnishing Seireitei to its former glory because of the war that happened four months ago. It was fortunate that no one was killed from the captains and vice – captains but there are so many casualties on their sides.

Yamamoto sighed internally. " _I wished that we were prepared in that second war._ " He thought as he noticed that his partner is already finishing his status report.

"Soutachou – sama, you may have the floor please" Choujiro declared as he stepped up behind him.

Yamamoto stepped forward as he banged his wooden cane on the ground. "Captains, As you can see, we need our soldiers to be motivate to finish rebuilding our Seireitei so we can move more freely and return to our business operations. What do you propose to do?"

"How about a competition or tournament between each division?" Zaraki proposed with a bloodthirsty grin marring his face. On his back, Yachiru cheered for a fight for her captain.

Yamamoto brought the idea down. "Zaraki – Taichou, I know that you are itching to fight the other taichous but I must say that we need more than a simple competition of strength and skill to motivate our people to work even harder."

Zaraki tched at the reason and Yachiru pouted. Ukitake stepped up.

"Soutaichou, How about a Sports Festival between the Divisions? I know that it will showcase the skills and strengths of the members of our divisions and it will develop their virtues as teamwork, chivalry and compassion"

Zaraki muttered the word wimp under his breath while the other taichous considered the proposal. Yamamoto rubbed his beard while thinking it over.

"A plausible idea Ukitake - taichou" Yamamoto replied while mulling it over. He then looked at the other captains.

"Anybody else?"

Mayuri came forward. "Soutaichou, I would like to present my solution to the problem." He gestured for Nemu to accompany him to a projector. "I present to you a game that would require every member of the Division to be solve. It would increase the teamwork and creativity as well as the intellect of each member of the division."

"So basically it's a puzzle right?" Toushirou commented while raising an eyebrow.

Mayuri nodded. "Yes, it is a puzzle but you need the cooperation of your whole division to finish it."

Yachiru, once hearing the explanation brought out the thought of everyone. "IT WOULD BE BORING!"

Mayuri glared at the child. "You wouldn't know how to play it because you're a stupid kid."

"I'm not stupid, I'm smart right Kenny?" Yachiru argued.

"why you -" Mayuri started as he was about to rant about ungrateful children and their foster parents, Yamamoto banged his cane.

"That is enough Mayuri – taichou, Yachiru Fuku - taichou" Yamamoto reprimanded them. "We are having a meeting not an ego contest"

Yachiru looked down in shame while Mayuri ignored the warning. Matsumoto eyes softened at the child as she picked up the smallest fuku – taichou in her arms. Yamamoto seeing that the semblance of peace was returned to the hall, He gestured for Mayuri Taichou to continue his explanation.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by something, It is a puzzle that is purely based on your divisions. I have a presentation to better understand what you are going to do once my proposal is accepted." Mayuri raised his hand for Nemu to open the presentation.

Everyone waited while Toushirou let out a sigh. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. " _Thank the soul, I destroyed the copy._ " I thought. " _I would never forgive myself if that video was shown here in Seireitei. My reputation will be tatters and I will be once again stalk by Fangirls_ " he shivered at that thought of the devastating consequence.

He mused some more when he heard a familiar tone. A tone that he hated and also loved but hated it more because it was embarrassing to do it and it was performed in the middle of war too. He stiffened when he remembered what he was hearing about. He heard his lieutenant gasped as well as murmurs of his co – captains.

" _Oh for the love that is all holy!_ " He mentally screamed as he slowly turned around and stared at the screen. Instead of the puzzle game mechanics and introductions. The monitor which was a 58 inched LCD flat screen television was showing what he thought was destroyed earlier.

" _I thought I destroyed all evidence_ " He raged.

He heard his partner chuckled. " **You are so lucky Master** " Toushirou could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

" _Shut it Hyorinmaru or I'll throw you to the bottom of the ocean_ " he heard his zanpaktou let out another chuckle before returning to the back of his inner world.

He turned to Rangiku.

"What the hell Matsumoto," He hissed at his lieutenant. "I thought I destroyed that copy earlier."

They heard Mayuri berated his vice – captain for bringing the wrong disc while the other captains commented on the performances of each candidates.

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders in wonder and helplessness. "I don't know how Nemu – chan acquired that Taichou" She half lied because she pretty much sure that the exchange between the CDs happened earlier unknowingly while they bumped with each other.

Toushirou glared at his vice – captain for the millionth time of the day and was about to suggest to Mayuri – Taichou to stop the video when Soutaichou raised his hand for attention. All in attendance turned to him while he watched the video. He slowly rubbed his chin.

"Well this is interesting Mayuri – taichou." He commented.

Mayuri sputtered. "Soutaichou, please forgive me but this is the wrong video."

"No matter" Soutaichou dismissed the pleading. "It looks like a singing contest."

"It is a singing contest Soutaichou" Unohana replied while smiling reverently. "But this is actually a duet version of a singing contest"

Shunsui suddenly had an epiphany. "Soutaichou! I proposed that we should have a singing contest in Seireitei!"

"That's a wimpy event!" Zaraki roared out his protest for such a thing to occur.

Renji, the lieutenant of the 6th division who knows what is happening silently laughed. Byakuya looked at his vice – captain and sighed in dismay. "Surely Soutaichou, you would not like to accept that proposal?"

"Oh C'mon Kuchiki – Taichou Live a little for a while!" Shunsui hollered. Nanao Ise just shook her head in dismay at her Captains behavior.

Byakuya just gave him a glare and Soi – fon followed Byakuya's lead. "Yes, Soutaichou we must not fall for this depravity!"

"Depravity or not! You do not just have the skills to perform in the stage little Soi - Fon" Kyouraku pointed as Soi – Fon glared at the man.

"Yeah Soi – Fon, you should accept this event" Ukitake proposed. "Maybe Yoruichi will recognize you."

Hearing the two words made the 2nd Division Captain pondered her thoughts about the events. Toushirou who was now feeling the dread dripped in his spine as he watched the candidates almost finished the song. He suddenly raised his hand. Soutaichou stared at the young prodigy and nodded his consent to speak.

"Soutaichou, I proposed that we now vote for the event since we have now three categories." Toushirour proposed calmly but inside He was shouting his head to finish this so that he can grab the CD and destroy that thing into molecules.

"Very well" Soutaichou agreed. Nemu was about to stopped the video when Soutaichou gestured for her to go to her proper place. Nemu bowed and went behind Mayuri who was giving her a murderous glare.

"Now Let's commence the voting! All in favor for the fighting tournament?"

Zaraki and Yachiru raised their hand.

"Sports Festival?"

13th division voted for that as well as the 8th Division, 11th division, 10th Divisions and 2nd Divisions.

"Puzzle?"

12th Division, 6th Division, 2nd Division, 10th Division Captain only and the 9th Division.

"Singing Competition?"

All of them voted for it except for the 10th division and 6th Division Captain.

"Why did you vote for the singing competition Mayuri Taichou?" Shinji, The 5th Division Captain questioned while warily eyeing the scientist.

Mayuri shrugged. "It's all in the name of data and science."

"Right…" Shinji drawled not believing his answer at all.

Kensei, the 9th Division Captain looked questionably at the young prodigy in front of him. "How about you Hitsugaya – Taichou, why did you not vote about the singing competition?"

"Yeah Shirou – chan, why?" Ukitake followed as Toushirou flinched at the nickname.

"I don't sing. Period" Toushirou deadpanned which made his Vice captain and Renji howled in laughter.

" _I'm gonna freeze them into popsicle after this meeting_ " He thought with a vengeance as the two captains stared at his vice – captain doubtfully.

" **Well at least it can't get any worse right?** " Hyorinmaru suggested as Toushirou exhaled. " _I hope so.._ "

Toushirou felt a sudden chill when he heard the last notes of the song. He shunpoed to the CD Player but tripped in the process. He knew it was too late to stop the video. He heard the gasping and the whistles of his colleagues as he slowly knew what is happening the video.

And only two words are going to describe the situation he was in right now. " _Oh Shit…_ "

" _ **Presenting our next duet…. Our tenth Contestants: Please Welcome The Ice Princess of Karakura High, Kurosaki Karin and her Mysterious partner… Mr. Hitsugaya Toushirou**_ "

"And you say that you can't sing Histugaya - Taichou" Soutaichou commented as Hitsugaya felt a headache coming in head because of the irritation and embarrassment that is happening all day. His cheeks flushed red as he stared at the ground.

" **And I stand corrected…. Again….God hates you Master** "

 **%-END OF CHAPTER-%**


End file.
